charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Faustus Prewett
"I thought, perhaps, I could track down some real answers, one way or the other ... and then decide whether it is judicious to share what I discover with my siblings." — Family Favors Faustus is the eldest son of Harriet and the late Gideon Prewett. He is his family's current patriarch, although he defers to his mother in matters regarding his siblings. Gideon was killed by aurors persuing him as a dark wizard in the summer after Faustus completed Hogwarts, and Faustus entered the Auror Training Program so that he could become an auror and find out the truth about his father's case. He has since cleared his father's name and developed a loyalty to the Ministry. His cousin, Darcy Potter, was Minister of Magic from 1881 until his murder in 1884. Biography Early Years The first of the ten Prewett children, Faustus has always felt a great deal of pressure to be the ideal son. He flourished under that pressure, and since he was four when his sister Felicia was born he was immediately a protective presence over her. For much of his childhood he was the only boy in the Prewett pack, and so by the time his twin brothers were born when he was ten, Faustus had taken up the persona of knight in shining armor and all-around hero. Hogwarts When Faustus started Hogwarts he was Sorted into Gryffindor almost before the Hat touched his head. At that point the oldest of six children, Faustus started striking the path that the rest of the F. Prewetts would be expected to follow — not that all of them would do so. Oddly aware that what he did would reflect on all of his younger siblings, Faustus strove to be perfect to prevent any negative shadow from being cast on his sisters and brothers. He did his best in school, achieving the high marks that would later earn him admittance into the Auror program. He also joined the quidditch team, playing the position of beater. In his fifth year, he was appointed a Prefect, and in his seventh he was named Head Boy. At the end of May, just after Faustus's eighteenth birthday, he completed his schooling with marks that would let him do pretty much anything that he wanted. Career Beginnings For a month and a half after his graduation, Faustus sort of drifted around trying to decide what he wanted to do. Then, on July 17th, 1868, Faustus found the decision made for him. Gideon was killed while attempting to allude capture by Aurors, leaving Faustus with the responsibility of caring for eight younger siblings and his pregnant mother. In order to investigate his father's death, Faustus joined the Auror Training Program before his youngest sibling was born in December. For the next two years Felicity would not speak to him, although when she finally understood his reasoning she forgave him for becoming an Auror despite his own distrust towards his coworkers. Marriage Faustus married on June 21, 1875. While Faustus had not chosen Jane Pettigrew as his bride, he was quite fond of her. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her on that day, although after that he started to see more and more beauty in his pale haired wife. She was only recently graduated from Hogwarts, but seemed to be prepared to become a wife. The first few months were awkward as the couple started to get to know each other, they soon fell into a comfortable and affectionate rhythm. A year later, Jane discovered she was pregnant and shared the news with a joyous Faustus. January 15th, 1877, was a day cloaked in a howling blizzard, and ushered in Jane going into labor a month earlier than expected. Hours were spent pacing worriedly as Faustus waited for his wife and the midwife who had been able to Apparate in to finish their work. It was probably a good thing that the weather was so loud, because it kept Faustus from worrying about Jane more than he already was. When he was finally presented with his daughters -- an unexpected pair of twins -- Faustus was ecstatic. They were beautiful, one with fair hair and one with flaming red hair, alike in as many ways as they were different. They named both girls after flowers and gave them middle names in honor of their grandmothers. The blond was named Edelweiss Sarah; the redhead, Jessamine Harriet. As he held one of his daughters and looked at his wife, Faustus realized that he loved Jane desperately and could not imagine life without her. That year brought more changes than just the addition of two little girls. Through some clumsiness that it took the Ministry some time to cover up, Muggles discovered that there were witches and wizards among them and shunned magical society from their society. Aunt Elspeth falling ill and dying as a result worried Faustus, but Jane and his daughters made the transition to living in Hogsmeade with very little fuss. June of 1881 was another happy month for Jane and Faustus; almost as though it was their natural rhythm to start things in June, they discovered that Jane was with child for a second time. With her expecting their third child in February, Faustus has been doting on her and trying to make sure that she has as little stress as is possible with two small girls at home already. On February 14, 1882 Jane gave birth to a third girl who they named Iris Felicity. Promotions In the first half of 1882, Faustus was promoted to Head Auror. In October of the same year, Jane revealed she was with child again. Once in his new position, Fasutus found he had more freedom to look ino his father's death and the accusations against him surrounding that. He finally found some solid leads, and Faustus started spending more and moer time away from home. He returned home on Iris's first birthday and had proven his father innocent and taken down a dark wizard group called the Unspeakable Abjuration. He then focused his attention on the Hogsmeade Slasher, and managed to capture him within two days. Faustus was promoted to Assistant Head of the Department within two weeks. On month later Department Head Garrett Lestrade died of a heart attack and Faustus was promoted to Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Jane's Death Faustus did not take well to being a Department Head and began courting danger and intreague, which lead to a fight between Faustus and Jane when she discovered letters to him from Tessa Van Patten . One month after Faustus's promotion to Department Head, Jane gave birth to twin dies. Things seemed fine right at first, but then she fell unconcious and passed away on May 1, 1883. Campaign for Minister of Magic On February 29, 1884 the Minister of Magic (and Faustus's cousin) Darcy Potter was murdered on the way home from his brother Bennet Potter's wedding. Faustus decided to submit his candidacy for Minister of Magic and was the first person to publicly do so. Although he does not consider his cousin's murder to have been solved to his satisfaction, he is looking into matters descreetly to keep people from panicking about the Minister's murderer not being found. Personality Faustus is a creature of honor, duty, and valor. In a different time, he would be a champion knight; as things stand, he is very much an Auror whatever his reasons for joining the DMLE. He is also very family-oriented, and does his best to take care of not only his wife and daughters, but also his mother and unmarried siblings. He is kind yet stern, tending to think before he makes decisions and sticking to them once they've been made. His mind can be changed by good reason; bigotry annoys him. In his mind it is one thing to maintain status, and quite another to drown under it. He is a kind and loving father, but very strict both with his daughters and with his younger siblings. He approves of his mother's stance on marriage, and intends to do the same thing with his daughters and allow them to choose their own husbands, so long as they are engaged before they turn twenty. Notable Relationships Felicity Riley Although Faustus is reasonably close to all of his siblings, just about as would be expected for their particular ages and genders, but his relationship with his sister Felicity is a little different than the expected. Fee was decidedly upset with Faustus when he entered the Auror Training Program after their father's death due to her (understandable) distrust of aurors, and Faustus did not feel that explaining matters to her at that point was in her best interests. They later patched matters up, even before Faustus actually found the truth about their father's death, and he even used her name for the middle name of his third daughter. Jane Prewett : "If I was that worried?" She hissed, not even bothering to put more distance between them than the inch. "If? I was petrified that I'd be a widow at eighteen. I was scared that I'd lose the only man I'll ever love." — Don't Forget to Kiss Me Goodbye Ship name: Fane. Faustus's marriage to Jane Pettigrew, a young lady from a nouveau riche family of purebloods with a love of gardening and flowers, was arranged. While Faustus did not make as much effort as he should to get to know her before the wedding, the pair were well suited and they quickly fell into a good life together. On January 2, 1876, six months into their marriage and after Faustus had returned from being away for work for over a week, Jane confessed her love for him — a feeling that he did not at that time return. On January 15, 1877 Jane bore Faustus a pair of twin girls which were named Edelweiss Sarah and Jessamine Harriet Prewett. It was then that Faustus realized he had fallen in love with his wife and confessed his feelings to her. That same year they moved to Hogsmeade and set up residence in a home in Wellingtonshire with a modest side flower garden. Jane would go on to give Faustus three more children, Iris Felicity on Valentine's Day 1882, and Cornelian Henrich and Mezereon Gideon in April of 1883. Their last months of marriage was fraught with disagreements and it seemed that every time one was settled another came up. On May 1, 1883 Jane passed away several days after giving birth to Faustus's twin sons from complications relating to the pregnancy and birth. The Faustus was initially devastated by his wife's death, even going so far as to beat up her estranged cousin Arthur Pettigrew for rudeness and insensitivity in the days after Jane's passing. Faustus also indulged in prostitutes and fist fights in an underground fight club to try to deal with his wife's death. As time passed he was able to come to grips with her death and focus more on his children and his career. Jane's favorite flower was pink freesia (pictured right). The couple only had one major fight, which took place just over a month before Jane's death. Tessa Van Patten Ship name: Testus. When Faustus first knew Tessa, she was a prostitute in a brothel he frequented prior to his marriage. He stopped visiting brothels when he married, and so did not see Tessa again until the last months of Jane's last pregnancy. The pair were set against each other in a dueling tournament, and afterwards exchanged some letters. On Faustus's end, they were motivated by a certain boredom with the lack of risk involved with his current position of Department Head. Jane found the and letters, and she and Faustus quarreled over them in the last weeks of her life. After his wife passed away Faustus visited Tessa's brothel, Maison de Vénus, and slept with Tessa again as well as becoming a regular client of her brothel. Later, after Maison de Vénus burned, he would transfer his business to the Painted Lady. He is not opposed to occasionally paying an unreasonable amount in order to secure Tessa's personal services. Baxter Keene Born in the same month and year, Baxter (a Hufflepuff) has in the past talked Faustus out of several stupidly reckless things. The two are friends despite their difference in house and class, and Bax was one of the people that Faustus felt most inclined to depend on after Jane's death. Tavish MacFusty Although they were two years apart in age, Faustus and Tavish were beaters together on the Gryffindor team. A certain similarity in personality type assured they would become and remain friends. James Carmichael Another somewhat unlikely friend, Faustus and James were aurors together. The distance in age never seemed to bother either of them, nor the fact that Faustus is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement while James has just recently been promoted to Head Auror. They both ran for Minister of Magic in 1884. Miriam Webster Although Faustus is not generally for female aurors, he does like and respect Miss Webster. He's not as close to her as he is to his male friends, but Faustus does both respect her as a co-worker and consider her a friend. Pets Faustus brought four puppies home from his travels for Christmas gifts in 1882. He was frequently gone at the time working on his father's case, and he barely made it home for Christmas and left again shortly after New Year's. Lily A tricolor King Charles Spaniel, Lily is a polite lady's dog. She is a good little lap dog and was a fine choice of companion for Jane. However, after Jane's passing Faustus found it increasingly difficult to keep his wife's dog around. As a result he gave the year-old dog to Miss Winnifred Dobbs, an employee at Beautiful Beast Boutique, in early November of 1883. Regina The first of three Newfoundland puppies, Regina is black and on the larger side for a female with a twenty-six inch height and a weight of around one hundred and fifteen pounds. She is a very bold and outgoing dog, althouh she is well trained and responds to commands without any real difficulty. She adores the Prewett children, although Jessamine is by far her favorite and she tends to follow her around whenever that is an option. Regina was born in October of 1882 and originally purchased when Faustus was in Newfoundland, Canada. Reia Reia is the second of the Newfie puppies that Faustus brought back from his trip to Newfoundland. She has a black and white coat, and she is somewhat more subdued than Regina. She is also smaller, weighing only about one hundred pounds and standing just twenty-three inches in height. She has no close relation to Regina or Rex, as Faustus bought the puppies with the intention of breeding them when they were old enough. Like Regina, she was born in October of 1882. She prefers Edelweiss. Rex The last of the Newfoundland puppies that Fasutus brougth back from his trip to Canada, Rex is a male and brown with a white chest. He is a few weeks older than Regina and Reia, as he was born in late September of 1882. Rex is a very serious dog. He is very average in size, standing just shy of thirty inches in height and weighing about one hundred and forty-five pounds. Faustus is especially fond of Rex, and Iris and Rex are very attached to each other. Category:Characters